


Where Do You Wander?

by generictripe



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: Wandering magicians,where do they go? With a satchel of leather and a smile of stars,where do they go when they take your heart with them?





	Where Do You Wander?

Wandering magicians,where do they go? With a satchel of leather and a smile of stars,where do they go when they take your heart with them?

You wondered where they wander. You traced the imaginary paths in your mind. You pictured _him_ , technicolor coat and all,perched on a cliff side overlooking a calm sea. Even the ocean,would be tamed under his gaze.

At least that is how you imagined it.

You passed the day in the decadence of Nadia’s palace. But linens of silk did not compare to the soft golden skin you missed. 

Even in a dream world,Asra was the only thing that stands out in your eyes. Framed by the rainbow landscape,he turned to you and smiled. He had been talking about the land in front of you,calm but eager in way all his own.

“I’ve missed you.” The words were out before you can reign them in.

He freezed,a deep blush reddening his cheeks. “I missed you also.”

 

Wandering magicians may travel far but they always come home.

You thought you might be the wanderer and not Asra. Or maybe it was your mind wandering as you watched him.

He laid in the succulent cottage’s bed, chest devoid of the light shirt he often wore. Asra was asleep. Though you had trouble drifting off with him so close. He had been respectful, considering the years of pent up feelings. Though you had liked him to act brasher.

It took everything in your power to not constantly be attached like a leech to him.

The desire had you coiled like a spring. You wanted him with every fiber of your being. You wanted to pin the wandering magician down and make him want to stay.

Asra’s eyes fluttered open.

You jumped back. “I…”

“It’s quite alright.” He sat up,blankets sliding down his body. Your breath caught in your throat. He was beautiful,bathed in milky moonlight and smiling like a cat that had caught a canary. 

Asra leans forward,pressing his lips to your’s. The kiss is deep,stirring a feeling in your soul like being plunged in cold water. You wound your hand in his silver hair and pulled him closer. 

He shivered against you and matched your hand’s placement,tugging and your own hair. Your name tumbled from his lips,gasped hotly against your own lips.

You pulled away from him.

He stared back at you,lilac eyes half lidded and misty with desire. 

But it did not last long. Your mouth found it’s way to his collarbones,nibbling a trail along them.

He groaned and let himself fall back onto the mattress,taking you with him. 

You landed on top of him,against his bare chest.

“Asra,” You squeak out his name in surprise.

He chuckled,running a hand along your spine. “I apologize. I got a little riled up.”

“You did!” You stopped yourself from pouting by kissing the very tip of his perfect nose. 

“You have that effect on me,” he murmured,cheeks growing hot.

It was your turn to wear a self satisfied grin. “Oh?” You leaned back,straddling his hips on either side.  
The thin fabric of his trousers did little to mask the growing erection your teasing had caused.

You ground your hips against his,satisfied when the motion wrung a moan from him.

“Since when were you so bold,” Asra asked, covering his eyes with a hand.

“You have that effect on me,” you echoed back to him.

Asra uncovered his eyes. “I do love it when you’re cheeky though.”

“I’m sure.” You dismounted from his hips,settling between his legs. The bulge,throbbing slightly with anticipation, was threatening to break free of his disheveled trousers.

You thought it prudent to release it.

Undoing the buttons on his waistband was a chore. After a bit of fumbling,Asra replaces your hands with his and finished the job. His pants and small clothes were gone and cast aside before you could think twice.

When was the last time you had touched him?

Would this be the last?

A year from now,would you remember? Would it fall into the abyss of amnesia again?

His cock was free, throbbing in the open air. You swallowed hard,determined not to lose the resolve that had led you to this moment.

Asra stares at you,his lavender eyes glassy with desire. 

Pleasure coiled in your gut at the sight. Oh,you would bend him over right then,making him your’s thoroughly and swiftly. You would make him never desire to wander from you again.

But you couldn’t do that! You’re sure you had sex before your memories escaped like smoke into the air. But the thought of _you_ making love to Asra was strange. 

Were you even worthy?

“Are you well?” Asra reached out,grazing you cheek with his hand. 

“This feels like a dream.” The good kind you wanted to add,not the ones that contain smoke and pale white goats. 

Asra smiled. “This is no dream.”

You nodded,tearing your eyes from his eyes to his cock.

Without thinking to much,you pressed your mouth against his twitching cock head.

Asra stiffened underneath you,hips coming up to meet your lips. 

“Ah-,”he groaned,hand gripping at the back of your head.

Then you moved again,sliding your hot mouth off of his dick with a pop. But you did not give him time to breath. You were on him again. This time you took him wholly in your mouth.

“W-wait!”

You pulled back from him. “Hm?”

Asra was breathing hard,cock throbbing with need. “I can’t do this.”

Your heart sank. “Oh I-“

“Don’t misunderstand me,” Asra cut in,sitting up. “I need you completely.”

“You mean-?”

“ _Yes_.” He had his mouth on your’s before you could gasp. “I’m not holding back any longer,if that is fine with you.” 

You nodded,your head swimming. He pulled away,fumbling with something in the little nightstand beside the bed. “Do you want to be on…?”

“Top?” You smirked slightly,head clearing with the prospect of fucking Asra.

“Yes.” He had a tiny bottle in his hand,clear viscous liquid visible inside of it.

You nod. It was as if he could read your wanton thoughts from a moment ago. “Bend over then.”

“No.”

“No?”

Asra’s cheeks reddened as he handed the bottle over to you with trembling fingers. “I want to see your face.”

You smiled,pecking a quick kiss on the top of his nose. “As you wish.” 

Asra spread his legs,muscles quaking with anticipation. 

You swallowed hard. The only person you had touched in such a tender place was yourself. At least of what you could remember. Though Asra did not seem to mind your inexperience as you press a lube-covered finger into him.

He let out a moan,the noise like one of a harp. His muscles tightened around your finger,throbbing with a desire primal and deep.

“If it hurts just tell me,” you murmured. 

You were sure he heard you,even when he did not respond. 

His head had fallen back onto the pillow,silver hair framing his rapturous face. If celestial beings existed,in their purity and beauty,Asra put them to shame. 

“Ah!”

You pressed the tip of your finger against his prostate,rubbing it gently. 

That simple motion wrung a groan from him. His hands were clutching at the sheets,desperate for something to ground himself.

You smiled,adding another finger. 

“Oh Go-,” he gasped. “I don’t k-know how much more I can take.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” He let out a shuddering breath. “I need you inside of me. Now.”

You grimaced,unsure if you had properly prepared him. “Asra-“

He shut you up with a kiss. “ _Please._ ” The plea was whispered against your lips,like a secret. 

You were too much of a softy to ignore such desperation.

Asra laid back down on the sheets. You did not follow him yet. Your own cock was straining against the fabric of your trousers,throbbing visibly.

From his reclining position, Asra watched you unbutton your pants and discard them aside with a rapt expression.

You covered your cock with the lubricant,shivering at the sensation of your hands on yourself. 

Asra had his legs spread,his ass positioned perfectly for you to thrust inside of him.

It occurred to you that he had done with before.

You ignored the pang in your heart and pressed your cock inside of Asra. 

He drew in a breath sharply,hand clutching at the sheets.

“Are you alright? Do I-“

“I’m fine. Keep going.”

So you did. You pulled out a bit and then thrust again. 

He yelped, a sound you should not know but felt like you did. You knew you had hit the right spot. 

Underneath you, Asra was beautiful. His arms were spread above his head,balled into fists. Though his eyes were shut you knew how they look. That glassy and needy look would reflect back to you if he opened them. His hair was tousled,curls perfectly disheveled and effortless like a Botticelli cherub.

_Beautiful._

His cock bounced on his stomach with each thrust,leaving trails of precum along the taut golden skin.

He gasped your name,eyes wide open and watching you. Then he came,ass tightening around you. His cock twitched,letting loose a few sprays of cum before settling. 

You were close,a sweet tightening in your stomach preluding your own orgasm.

“Asra I-“ You let out a low moan as you finished. Your whole body was a spring and as you came,it relaxed. 

“Asra,” you whispered his name like a prayer as you pulled out of him. A bit of cum followed you out and dripped onto the sheets. You’d worry about that once you caught your breath. For now you’d just snuggle against Asra’s still shaking body.

He smiled. “Yes?” His voice was remarkably steady. 

“You weren’t asleep at all were you?”

The mischievous grin he gave you was all you needed to know. 

Wizards may wander but they eventually come home.


End file.
